


Surprises for Sean!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	Surprises for Sean!

Norman felt stupid going into a place like this he never thought he would ever do something like this. Norman stopped outside of the building lighting up another cigarette trying to talk himself into going in. He leans back against the wall, smoking his cigarette, he does stuff like this all the time but this…..this was something new for him he had never done anything like this. He stood outside, pulling his jacket up a bit tighter it was getting chilly out, he shakes his head as he lights up another cigarette. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of his phone vibrating him his pocket, pulling it out of his pocket he already knew who it was.

“Hey Seany” Norman says into the phone trying to calm his nerves.

“Hey Reedusstein where are you I though you was coming home after your meeting” Sean says.

“I am, the meeting is just taking longer than I thought it would ….that all.”

“Okay my sexy man on your way home can you stop and pick something up for dinner” Sean asked. 

“Yeah…bit I’ll be maybe another hour” Norman smiles throwing his cigarette to the ground stomping it out.

“That’s fine I love ya I’ll see ya later.”

“Love ya too” Norman hangs up his phone remembering why he was going into a place like this. He goes in meeting with Mary the woman he had talked to on the phone about it…..she was very nice about it, promised to keep it strictly between them…not that it embarrassed him but this was just for him and Sean….no everyone else.

“Hi Mr. Reedus, how are you today?” Mary asked.

“Nervous, but other than that I’m alright” Norman says the smile on her face eased his nerves.

“Oh everyone is nervous when they first come in, but nothing to be nervous about you will do great and like I told ya strictly between us….shall we start?” She says smiling at him.

“Thank you, yeah let’s start” Norman smiles back at her following her to a different room.

1 hour later:

Norman got dressed, “Thank you, that was easier than I thought it would be” Norman tells her.

“Told ya you would do great come back in a month” she tells him with a smile.

“Okay thanks again” Norman says smiling to himself leaving the building, he stops and picks up him and Sean some dinner and heads home.

“Hey Seany, I’m home, brought food” Norman says as he walks through the door.

“Finally I’m starving” Sean says coming out of the bedroom.

“Starving huh?” Norman says kissing him.

“Hey I’m from Texas….I got a Texas size appetite” Sean laughed going through the bags.

Norman laughed as he sat down with Sean, eating their dinner, talking about their day. This had become routine after they decided to move in with each other a few years back, they had been dating for years.

“They had met on the set of The Boondock Saints and had been inseparable since then, Sean met Norman’s son and a month later they came out to the public as a couple and had never been any happier. Sean was happier than anyone when Norman go the role of Daryl Dixon on the Walking Dead and supported him with all the movie roles that  he was given and when Troy came calling about the third installment of the Boondock Saints both men jumped at the opportunity. And when Sean wanted to open up his own karate studio Norman was the first to go, he loved seeing Sean in his element teaching people he loved it.

“So how was your meeting?” Sean asked.

“It was good, they got the role figured out, the money….everything us done…just need to start production” Norman answers.

“Good…I’m so happy for you” Sean smiles at him leaning down kissing him before taking the leftover food into the kitchen.

“Hey my sexy ninja I’m jumping in the shower wanna bring that Texas size appetite and join me” Norman winked at him. Since they moved in together they only get to shower together when Mingus was with his mom, so every opportunity they had they took it.

“You know what else is Texas size?” Sean smirked grabbing Norman pulling him to him.

“Hmmmm….that mouth of your …we can put that to good use” Norman laughed grabbed Sean’s hand and pulling him to the bathroom. Norman had Sean’s clothes off of him before they even got to the bathroom.

“What’s got into my sexy little artist” Sean moans feeling Norman’s lips on his neck.

“Just want my man is all” Norman says kissing him.

“Ah fuck who can say no to that” Sean says pulling Norman to him pulling at his clothes.

Norman got the shower on which was hard with his boyfriends hands all over him.

“Spread yourself Seany” Norman tells him as they step into the shower.

“Fuck I love when you get all demanding Norman” Sean moans as Norman sucks one of Sean’s fingers into his mouth. Norman watches as Sean fingered himself, his back towards Norman, his chest pressed against the shower wall looking back at Norman watching at Norman stroked himself, the water hitting his back.

“Fuck Norm….I’m ready” San moans removing his fingers. Norman moved closer to Sean turning him around picking him up pressing Sean’s back against the shower wall….both men grateful that they had fixed the shower curtain rod…after their first night at their place and the shower sec escapade that ended with them along with the shower curtain on the floor.

Norman slid Sean down on his cock feeling his tight heat wrap around him had his toes curling. “Fuck” Norman moans.

“Fuck back at ya” Sean says hooking his legs around Norman his eyes rolling back in his head as Norman started thrusting up into him….hitting his prostrate with every thrust. Sean grasped Norman’s arms. Sean worshiped Norman’s arms and shoulders besides the obvious, his favorite part of Norman was his broad muscle shoulders. Sean could lay for the rest of his life and worship Norman’s shoulders. Sean leaned down kissing Norman shoulder “ I love your shoulders” Sean says as he slides his hands up Normans arms his grip getting tighter as Normans thrusts grow harder.

“Shit your gonna leave bruises babe” Norman says feeling Sean’s grip on his shoulder tighten.

“Makeup ladies can cover em” Sean laughs causing Norman to laugh.

“Fuck Norman” Sean moans, as Norman’s thrust get faster.

“I’ll never get tired of hearing that….or this ass” Norman tells him leaning in kissing him.

“Fuck…..you better not” Sean groans laying his head back on the shower wall. “Touch yourself babe” Norman moans knowing that Sean loves when he calls him baby. Sean wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself in rhythm to Normans thrust. “Faster babe” Norman whispers in Sean’s ear kissing his neck, laying his forehead on Sean’s watching Sean stroke his cock, Sean’s strokes get faster, Norman can feel Sean’s thighs tighten around him.

“Holy shit….Norman” Sean panted as he came covering his stomach, the face Sean makes when he cums always ….always sets Norman over the edge…..he loves that face, he never told Sean that, it was his little secret. Norman leaned on kissing Sean, as he came hard deep inside of Sean.

“Fuck Sean that was amazing” Norman pants. Norman pulls out of Sean helping him stand. “Fuck me legs are always so shaky after a good fuck” Sean smirked.

Norman laughed as he turned grabbing Sean’s loofah squirting on no other then the Old Spice body wash that was the scent of Sean. Norman will always remember that smell another little secret of his is that he keeps a bottle of it in his trailer on the set of his show and in his house in Georgia just so he could smell it when he started to really missed Sean. Sean smiled taking the loofah from Norman, and washed off. The two finish their shower and got dressed for bed.

“Goodnight Seany” Norman says kissing Sean.

“Good night my Reedusstein” Seam smiled kissing him. Sean lays his head on Normans chest goosebumps cover Norman from Sean’s wet hair touching his bare chest. Norman could tell that Sean had fell asleep when he threw his leg over his and he snuggled his nose into Norman’s neck.

The next morning Sean woke up alone, he snuggled unto Normans pillow he loved the smell of the cologne that Norman used Kiehls Original Musk. After the first time he smelled that mixed with the brand of cigarettes that Norman smoked that became Normans smell….he love that smell even is he bitched at Norman for smoking he wouldn’t know what to do or think if Norman didn’t smell like smoke and Kiehls Original Musk. Sean smiled to himself remembering when he was on the show Dexter and had snuck a bottle of the cologne in his bag so he could always have that smell with him….he never told Norman that.

Sean got out of bed, made the bed and got ready for his day he had to go grocery shopping and get house hold items and some other things they needed. He had to get to the studio he had some students coming in. He gets dressed and goes into the kitchen Normand had made coffee and left him a note, Norman likes to leave him notes, which Sean actually kept every note he has every left him since they had got together….another thing Norman didn’t know. Sean smiled and read the note that told him to eat before he went to the studio. Sean ate and drank his coffee and headed out to run errands.

Norman couldn’t keep from thinking about what he had done, wondering if Sean would like it or laugh he was so nervous.

Sean’s Birthday (A Month later)

Mary had told him to come back in a month and it had been a month it was Sean’s birthday and he had planned the whole day but first he had to go back to Mary’s.

“Hey Mr. Reedus how are you today?” Mary smiles as Norman come into the building.

“Hi, I’m good busy but good” Norman answers.

“So here they are, they turned out amazing I knew they would” Mary smiled at Norman.

“Damn…oh sorry… they did turn out good a lot better than I thought they would…oh um is there any way that you could wrap them they are a gift for my boyfriend.”

“Of course I can, give me fifteen minutes and you’ll have em” she tells him.

“Thank you so much.” Norman says, as Mary went to the back, he stepped outside to smoke a cigarette, his nerves were bad again, this time not because of what he done but how Sean was going to take it. He goes back in and gets Sean’s presents it took two trips and a lot of cursing and fighting to get them in his jeep.

Norman drives home, and puts the gifts in their bedroom, and hands back out he was going to meet Sean and a few of their friends, for dinner and drinks. “Hey guys” Norman says walking up to the group of guys and his boyfriend. “Hey babe Happy Birthday” Norman says kissing Sean.

“Thank you baby”

They eat their dinner all of them getting a bit loud, laughing and talking, “shit I remember after they started dating I had to pull them apart just to finish shooting a scene, their tongues down each other’s throat.” Troy laughs.

“Hell at least that’s all you seen, I walked in on them butt ass naked…..Sean’s shiny white ass in the air” Billy laughed.

 “Oh shit I forgot about that” Sean laughed.

“Sorry Billy” Norman smirked trying to hold back a laugh.

“Okay boys talking about my shiny white ass, I think it’s time for me and Reedusstein to get home” Sean says running his hand up Norman’s thigh, rubbing him through his pants under the table.

“Yeah I agree time for us to go home, it’s been fun….we need to do this more often.” Norman says standing up from the table. They all hugged and said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

“Thanks for dinner babe” Sean says looking over at Norman intertwining his fingers with Normans.

“It was fun….poor Billy though” Norman laughed.

“I forgot about that” Sean laughed. They pull into the parking garage of their apartment, walking hand in hand to their apartment. Norman had decided to just let Sean find the gifts, he left a card on the bed for him as well.

“Ah I’m gonna go change” Sean says as they get into the apartment. Norman waited a bit before he went to the bedroom, leaning against the door frame he watches Sean read the card. “What is all this?” Sean asked.

“Um your birthday presents…..oh God don’t laugh….I’m just gonna go in here” Norman says leaving the room before Sean could say anything. Sean got up from the bed and unwrapped the first present it was a close up picture of Norman with black lace over his face, his blue steels bright and super sexy with a black boa.

Sean remembered when they had this conversation, they had talked about a film that Norman wanted to do about a crossdresser and Sean mentioned how sexy he would be in makeup and drag. Sean moved to the next picture, unwrapping ot his jaw almost hitting the floor, when he sees Norman in makeup his heart shaped lips looking even better with the light shade of pink on them a cigarette sticking out of his mouth….and those shoulders…fuck those shoulders on display. Sean had now found his favorite way for Norman’s hair to be slicked over to the side, and freckles that Sean had kissed ….every single one of them.

 Sean picked up the last present, this picture had Sean panting, his cock growing in his jeans straining needing to be touched. Norman sprawled out in a tub, combat boots, makeup and …..a skirt a fuckin skirt.

 

Sean picked up the picture staring at it, his man was sexy as fuck, he was a lucky man. Sean put the picture back where it was and leaves the bedroom, finding Norman on the couch his head buried in his hands.

“If you….” Norman tried to say something but Sean didn’t hear him he grabbed Norman and pulled him into a kiss. Sean takes no time in pulling Normans shirt off of him, his jeans following, he grabs Normans hand and pulls Norman to the bedroom.

He shoves him on the bed, undressing faster than he had ever before. Sean moves closer to Norman pushing him to his back, pushing him further up the bed. “So fuckin sexy” Sean growls kissing Norman kissing and biting at his shoulder.

“So you like em” Norman says a red hue covering not only his face but but creeping down his chest. Sean found it unbelievable cute that when Norman got embarrassed the blush spread down his chest.  “Fuck babe those are the sexiest pictures I have ever seen.” Sean says kissing down Norman’s body kissing every spot on Norman that he knew he loved. The little X tattoo on his collarbone, the spot right under his ear, he kissed his Adams apple, kissed his chest, kiss and sucked each nipple, kissed under each arm he knows that Norman the loved when he would kiss and play around his under arms, he kissed down his ribs, placed kissing all over his belly paying special attention to his belly button.

Sean looked up at Norman those blue steels looking down at him, the look of lust and want drove Sean crazy, everything about Norman just set his body a fire ever since the first day he met him he knew he had to have him he had to make him his nobody else’s  …..just his.

“You know I have never loved anybody as much as I do you?” Sean moans kissing the inside of his thighs, he was rewarded with a moan. “I love you too” Norman moans when Sean flattens his tongue licking him from entrance slowly licking and nibbling at his entrance, kissing his perineum, feeing Norman shudder under his hands.

“Fuck Sean” Norman moans as Sean’s tongue flattens against the underside of Norman’s shaft, slowly licking up to the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip, before taking him into his mouth. Sean pulls off of his cock, kissing up his body, again reaching overt to the night stand, pulling out a bottle of slick.

Sean kissed Norman “Thank you babe for the gifts absolutely love them, you are so sexy in them.” Sean says looking down at him kissing him again before moving down between Normans legs.

 Sean popped the top on the slick coating his finger spreading it on Norman’s entrance slowly slipping a finger into him. “Shit Sean” Norman moans, wanting to feel more than just Sean’s finger. “Hurry with it already I need to feel you” Norman whines.

“This is my birthday I’ll take as long as I want down here” Sean smirked slapping Norman’s thigh. Sean settled himself between Normans legs, adding a second finger, scissoring him, finding his prostrate barely rubbing it causing a slew of obscenities spewing from Normans mouth. Sean twirled his tongue around Norman’s entrance, happy that he had decided to try strawberry flavored lube this time.

The further Sean got his tongue the louder Norman moaned, Sean smirked when he started rubbing Norman’s prostrate again, causing Norman to stare at him with those blue steels, his heart shaped lips parted in a moan, his cock twitching. “Please Sean…come on I need to feel you…come on” Norman begs knowing he aint gonna last long he aint at young as he used to be he can’t handle all the fingering and rimming like he used to….hell when they first started dating they would explore each other all day touching, kissing and licking it was new and exciting.

Sean smiled “okay old man….but I will finish that at some point tonight” Sean winks. Sean gets to his knees, slicking himself up, siding into Norman, no matter how much he prepped Norman the tightness of his heat always made his heart jump.  “Shit Norman…so fuckin type always so fuckin tight” Sean moans as he bottoms out.

Sean started moving, his hips hitting the back of Norman’s thighs, Sean hands were on Norman’s hips, and Sean loved his hips. Sean slows his thrust, pulling almost all the way out, slow long thrust that he loves. Sean moves his hands up Norman’s body, pinching his nipples. “Happy Birthday Seany” Norman moans running his hands down Sean’s back, grabbing his ass before slowly moving them back up his back.

“Fuck…thank you baby” Sean moans feeling his balls tighten up, his orgasm drawing close. Sean moved Normans hand down to his cock, Norman started stroking himself feeling orgasm build, and with one more brush against his prostrate he was cumming with Sean’s name on his lips. Sean watched as Norman cum, feeling his orgasm hit along with Normans.

Fuck Fuck….fuck” Sean chants with one final deep thrust he cums hard his body tensing up over Norman. Norman takes Sean’s face in his hands kissing him as he comes down from his orgasm. “Fuckin love you so much” Norman says as Sean pulls out of him laying beside him.

“Love you and these pictures seriously WOW…I can’t believe you done that for me my jaw almost hit the floor when I seen them” Sean says playing with Norman’s hair.  “I was so embarrassed doing them, I thought you wouldn’t like them, I was worried.” Norman says.

“Damn babe you should never be worried about that, I will find you sexy in whatever you wear or not wear ….and you in makeup….fuck Norm that was hot as hell and I love your hair like that” Sean tells him. “Oh yeah hmmm I may have to wear it like that more often than” Norman smiled.

“Please so.” Sean says kissing him before getting out of bed.

“Where you taking that naked ass of yours, I’ll be ready again soon.” Norman smiles.

“Going to get stuff to hang up my pictures” Sean smirked looking back at Norman.

Norman lay in bed and watched as Sean hung up the pictures. “They look great babe” Sean says getting back into bed with him.

“Thanks I’m happy you like them.” Norman smiles kissing his Seany again.


End file.
